


Missing Pieces

by eerian_sadow



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Community: springkink, Family, Gen, Regrets, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: They've never really moved on.





	

“Poo didn’t show up.”

Jeff and Paula shook their heads at Ness’ statement.

“I always thought this meant more to him,” the brunette said.

“But he has so may other responsibilities,” Paula told him gently. “He hasn’t had any choice but to move away from us.”

 _To move on_. The words hung unspoken in the air.

“I don’t think it was ever about him anyway,” Jeff added. “The whole adventure was something he had to do because it was his duty to his people. He wasn’t doing it because it was right.”

“I don’t want to talk about Poo anymore,” Paula said suddenly. “It makes it so much harder to cope.”

Ness nodded. “Nothing’s right anymore. We were _something_ before. Now we’re…”

“Mundane,” Jeff supplied.

“Too normal.”

The scientist pushed his glasses further up his nose. “But that’s what we have to be now. The war is over.”

“I don’t want it to be over!”

Jeff and Paula both wrapped comforting arms around Ness.

“I know,” the girl whispered.

They stood next to the crater outside Onette, arms wrapped each other and trying desperately to find comfort in the embrace.

All they found was a void that had once been filled with purpose. Even after ten years, they hadn’t found a way to move on.  



End file.
